


Chun li's struggle through the web chapter 3

by Vrafter



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: Chun li finds a way to survive Juri's onslaught but what happens after that....well you just have to read to find out. It's downright terrifying.





	Chun li's struggle through the web chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> The last chapter to this series will be next week. Thanks to everyone that continues to read my stories and I hope you enjoy it

Chun li's struggle through the web chapter 3

There was a spark of hope in Chun li's eyes as she put both her hands in juri's foot and pushed her off with all her force. With that force Chun li pushed out, Juri did a backflip and land a few feet away from her, chainsaw still in hand. Juri was surprised how much strength Chun li had left. She growled in anger and threw the chainsaw off to the far side, throwing a temper tantrum.

"Fuck! I was so close that time. Damn...ahhh what I'm getting so worked up about? You will die soon enough anyway. Eventually you will choke on all that blood in your mouth." Juri said now calming down, looking down at Chun li who is still in the ground

Chun li held her chest, trying to keep her heart race steady. She was still shook up from that near death experience but she wasn't died yet. She can still fight. She slowly but surely made it back to her feet, blood still dripping from her mouth and spoke to Juri.

"I will have your ass in jail before I die. So how about we quit the talking and get to the fig....huh?" Chun li looked around frantically as Juri seemed to disappear to thin air. Chun li clenched her fists and yelled out loud in disappointment. Juri got away again. The longer this goes, the more Chun li slips into insanity. Than suddenly, that menacing voice of Juri started to echo throughout the warehouse.

"If you that horny for more pain, go back to the room with the machines. Ill lead you the rest of the way. Don't worry, your nightmare is almost over. AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" Juri voice than faded off into the darkness once again.

Chun li, favoring her knee that got hit with Juri kick,picked up her pistol and flashlight and backed tracked to the previous room with the machine like the voice said. Her vision was not getting any better and with each step she took, she felt her body was going to collapsed but she has to keep moving. It's now or never. 

"First aid kit... this place has to have a first aid kit somewhere." Chun li looked around the whole area until finally she found a first aid kit. Thankfully in it, she had supplies to help slow down her constant bleeding. After a few minutes of fixing her self up, she was ready to go for round two of Juri vicious game. Before Chun li called out to Juri, a beeping sound came from Chun li's earpiece. She was surprised that the earpiece was still functional after that fight with Juri. She pressed the accept button on the earpiece and spoke into the earpiece.

"Not really in the mood to talk Commander." Chun li said, checking around the perimeter to see if she can find some clues to Juri whereabouts, what she's looking for, or something in that matter.

"Well glad to hear you still with us but you might want to hear this information. We found out what Juri is looking for. It was a rumor many years ago that a machine that holds a strange chemical inside it is stored in the deepest part of this warehouse. Many people from across the globe heard about this machine but don't know where knew where to look for it and eventually gave up the search...except for a terrorist group by the name of Burning Salvation. I believe you met them already....or rather...their corpses in that garage. I don't know how Juri found about this machine..but she's here for it. What this chemical does...is still a mystery but if Juri wants it, you know it's not gonna be for the good of the world." The commanders words went straight through Chun li"s ears and begin registering into her mind. This is something she haven't expected.. this chemical, this warehouse, this Burning Salvation group and Juri. What to do? 

"Who would have thought something like this was just laying her in a abandoned warehouse? We may not know what it is but I put money on it that Juri knows. I'll get the information from her. She's suppose to show me where to go next. I'll contact you when I found..." Just than, one of the two other doors in the area opened up. Chun li quickly focused her attention on the door, pulled out her pistol and moved in towards the door.

"Here we go.. the mind games... I should be used to this but I'm not. I'm ready for her this time though." Chun li walked through the door and flashed her flashlight through out the room. This room seemed to be like a huge break room with a food bar . Chun li speculated that this is where the workers took their break at. There was tables and chairs all around the room and vending machines on the side. Chun li don't know where Juri was doing involving her with this specific room but she sure its to toy of her.

"Tables....chairs... food.... a dinner date I presume Juri? Sorry but evil psychotic abominations are not my type." Chun li said out loud as she searches the break room looking for Juri. 

"Awww you hurt my feelings Chun... after I went all this trouble of setting up the atmosphere for us, I can't at least have a thank you?" Juri voice speads throughout the huge break room. Chun li figured Juri was up to her usual games. This time, Chun li was going to be the one to knock some ass on the ground. 

"You know Juri.. you always tell me this nonsense that I'm the one with the schoolgirl crush on you but it seem like to me it's the other way around. I would have been flattered...if it was a sweet person but sweet is not in your nature isn't it?" Chun li said with a smirk on her face, playing a little mind games of her own against Juri. In this situation, fighting fire against fire might be Chun li's best weapon. It seemed to work as in the far distance of the room, she heard a faint growl from Juri. Chun li knew that her words got to Juri and planned to capitalize when the opportunity presents itself.

"I think you still fail to realize how fucked your truly are, you damn pig!. In the darkness, you are MY BITCH! MINES!! Do you need a reminder?" The voice than disappeared into the darkness and all Chun li heard after that was loud noises and footsteps which seemed to be jumping from table to table. This time, Chun li didn't use her flashlight to look for her. Instead, she put her flashlight to her side of her leg, puts up her pistol inside her boot after putting it in safety and closed her eyes. She knew seeing Juri in the darkness was impossible so she relied on her senses to give her where Juri was going to strike from. Sure enough, Chun li felt a pressure to the right side of her position and trusting her instincts, she threw a powerful right kick and it connected with Juri' jaw. When Chun li opened her eyes, she saw one of the vending machines in the distance exploded from the impact of Juri's body. Chun li shined the light where the impact landed and smiles in approval to see Juri laid out in front of her. She finally got her where she wanted her.

"That actually hurt a bit. I think you dislocated my jaw... AHHH! BACK TO NORMAL!" *Juri puts her jaw back into place. She than spits out some blood that came up. Chun li heard the bones cracking inside Juri's mouth and felt truly disgusted about what she just witnessed. To easily fix your dislocated jaw with ease, feeling no pain, and to toss it to the side like it was nothing...you had to be a true monster to do something like that.

"Sorry I'm not good with surprises. You gave me quite the scare earlier with yours but you know what they say.. an eye for an eye. Now you feel how I felt. Feel the helplessness I felt. Surrender now! Or next time, my kick will break one of your legs." Chun li said with full confidence, looking down with Juri with a serious yet determined frown on her face. Juri looked back her with her typical smirk and looked down, realized the position she's in. Juri shook her head slowly and with a blink of an eye, she does a back flip and goes to goes to work throwing a barrage of left and right kicks at Chun li but in true fashion like last time, Chun li was able to dodge every single attack. Chun li than countered with her own barrage of left and right kicks but Juri surprised Chun li as she was able to dodge her attacks as well. Constant sounds of grunts and body blows was heard throughout the huge break room as the two women went blow for blow with each other, proving to each other their resolve for their goals. After what it seemed like an hour, Chun li and Juri pushed each other back with their strongest kick and looked at each other, breathing hard from the fight that just endured. Chun li was the first one to catch her breath and spoke to Juri.

"Just...How long are going to continue this Juri? The both of us can agree that this constant battling between us is getting old. This needs to end. I can't take this anymore! Just surrender! Evil will never prevail no matter what you do!" Chun li said in between breaths, trying to talk some sense into Juri but as much Chun li tried, she knew Juri wasn't going to listen.

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR HEROIC BULLSHIT!!" Juri said In a pissed off tone. She takes deep breath and looks Chun li straight in the eyes. Juri thought it was this was the moment she can tell Chun li what exactly she was here for. After brief laughter, Juri spilled the information Chun li was looking for earlier.

"You wanna know why I'm here right? Seeing that your corpse will end up like the rest of them later, I guess I can tell you. You won't be alive to see the full capabilities. I'm sure those little pussies back your headquarters told you about this certain machine that has a chemical inside of it. Well allow me to add more into this story... this chemical enhances the strength inside ones body. It also protects the person from immeasurable amounts of pain making them damn near invisible. It's like a weapon of mass destruction. When I heard about this, I busted my ass to find a lead to its whereabouts and it was thanks to that pathetic terrorist group, I found my way here. Just imagine.... imagine how much this can enhance my feng shui eye.. my bloodlust.. MY POWER!! I can bring hell upon this earth. The world is dying anyway so I figured how about I help speed up the process. They said one drop should be enough to gain this power but what if I bathe my whole body in this wonderful chemical? AHAHAHAHAH I FEEL MYSELF EXPLODING ALREADY FROM THE LIMITLESS AMOUNT OF POWER AND THE WORLD FALLING AT MY FEET!" Juri laughed uncontrollably after saying this. Just from the excitement of her accomplishing her goal makes her feel so good inside. Chun li on the other hand was in complete disbelief of what she just heard. What Juri just said...this can mean certain doom for every human being on this planet. Her friends...family...comrades... the whole world would perish by Juri's action. Chun li struggled to find words to say but she couldn't. After her mind rushes from the terror of Juri's words. She took her pistol off safety and aimed it with full intention of killing Juri.

"I will send you back to the depths of hell before I allow this to happen!" Chun li said with a new found purpose in her mission.


End file.
